NXT High School USA
by zorbo678
Summary: Side-story to 98Welshman's NXT High School England, AJ is a WWE fan who gets an opportunity to compete at NXT High School. Now, with his small wrestling move-set, cousin Josh's support, and luck, will he rise to championship glory?
1. Welcome to NXT High School

**Disclaimer: This idea was 98Welshman's, Check out his story "NXT High School England." I have permission to do this!**

* * *

I walking into perhaps the most nerve-wracking situation of my life. My name is A.J. Turner, and I'm going to NXT High School U.S.A. I had been watching the American and England versions since their inceptions on the WWE Network. Then, my cousin Josh got into the Florida school, and I applied for an open spot. I got in, and now, flying alone in a airplane from Detroit, I started wondering about things. Would I team with Josh? Would I get a chance to be on TV? Had I finally found what I wanted to do for the rest of my life?

* * *

I arrived in Florida, and was taxied to the school. It was a part of the WWE Performance Center, so we had access to all the Performance Centers rings and training equipment. I had to check in though.

"Name?" The receptionist said.

"A.J. Turner." I replied.

"Oh, you're the new kid. Josh is waiting in your room for you! It's Room 218. 18th room on the 2nd floor." She said, handing me a key card.

I find an elevator and make my way to my room, scan my key card, and see my cousin standing there.

"Hey. Glad your flight went well, dude." Josh said, showing me the room.

"Who's bed is that?" Pointing to the bed closest to the wall, as there were three in the room.

"That would be mine. Yours is beside the window. The middle bed is," Josh started.

"Mine. Jack Thompson, native son of Orlando." said a blonde-haired guy about my height.

"A.J." I said, shaking his hand.

"Your training starts in about an hour. Get your stuff set up," Josh said, "Oh, and by the way, map of the place is on your bedside table, and your schedule." Josh said, leaving the room.

Jack followed suit, but not before saying, "Welcome to NXT High School, bro."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so excited about this story. 98Welshman approved of this story being written. I will take suggestions for theme music, if you have them! THANKS, and R&amp;R!  
**


	2. The Deal

After my cousin and Jack left the room, I packed up my things and got out my journal.

_Journal #1_

_Hey Journal, I got to Orlando, and I'm rooming with my cousin and a guy named Jack. Now, I have to learn how to wrestle properly, even though I already got my finisher picked out. Talk to you later, A.J._

After I wrote that I looked at my schedule. I needed to go to the recording booth, then my first class: submission class, followed by aerial offense.

I went down to the music studio, where I met Jim Johnston, the man who makes most of the WWE Superstars and Divas Themes.

"We were wondering if you had any ideas for your theme?" He asked

I had made a list.

**The Fighter: Gym Class Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder **

**Hall of Fame: The Script**

**Born to Win: Mutiny Within**

"Out of the three, I think Born to Win is the best for you." Jim said.

"Then let's use it." I said.

* * *

One of my favorite wrestlers was teaching the submission class, the Man of 1,000 Holds, Dean Malenko. I followed my map down to the Submission Class were I found Jack getting put in a basic headlock by someone I hadn't met.

"Hey A.J.! Danny, this is the new guy I was telling you about," Jack said.

"Danny Brooks, native of Chicago," Danny said.

"Wait, Brooks and Chicago, are you related to CM Punk?" I asked.

Danny replied, "Oh, my uncle? Yeah, he's not exactly happy with me coming here. Or my sister, Bridgette."

Then, Dean Malenko came in and I introduced myself.

"Well, I'm Dean Malenko," He replied, "and here's how I'll know how much you know. Name five different types of arm bars."

"Fugiwara, Cross, Street, Helicopter, and Flying." I replied.

"I'm surprised anyone knows the Helicopter, but do you know how to apply any of them?" Malenko asked.

"Not properly, but I do know what they look like." I said.

"Well, at least you know that much. I'm going to teach you how to perform all of those and more. OK?" He asked.

"Let's do this." I replied.

"OK, now, let's start with the basic Cross Arm Bar." He said, and then I learned how to perform all of them, a cross-face, and a Boston Crab.

* * *

I made my way to lunch, but Josh told me that it wasn't a good idea to eat right before aerial classes. So, I just grabbed a water bottle and sat down with everyone else, who were apparently talking about something important.

"I can't wait for this weekend!" Jack said.

"What's this weekend?" I asked.

"My title match against **_it_**."

"Who's it?" I asked.

"That's it," Josh said, pointing at a tall guy, who looked like he could be a high-school linebacker, "his name is David Young. He's a jerk, who feels like he can do anything he wants because he's champ right now. Jack, please beat him."

"I plan, too." Jack replied, as the big guy started to come to the table.

"Hey, Jack," David said in a condescending voice, "People are placing bets on our match this weekend. The most popular is me beating you in fifteen seconds."

"Shut up, David," Danny said.

"Danny, we all know how bad I beat you last time. Would you like a repeat?" Danny looked away.

"You couldn't beat me without your entourage's help." Josh said, smirking.

"And the new kid," David said, dodging Josh's statement, "You won't last a week."

I reply, "I'm here to stay," without looking at him.

"Fine, I challenge you to a match at Open Fight Night next Saturday, and if you lose, you leave." He said.

"AJ, you just started, you can't fight him without training more." Josh said.

"I can't back down, Josh. I accept, under one condition." I said.

"And that would be?" David asked.

"If I win, and you still have the belt, you give Josh a title match, with your posse banned from ringside."

David looked a bit shocked but then replied, "You got yourself a deal."

"Glad you accepted," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Two is officially complete. Chapter Three will be written shortly. Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	3. Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right BA

After what was being called the dumbest move ever by Josh, I made my way to aerial offense, which was my strong suit. I had always been jumping off of things to imitate my favorite wrestlers, so I was just doing my thing. At the end of the class, my teacher said I was officially transferred into advanced aerial offense.

* * *

"Wait, you already got moved up?" Jack said, back in our room.

"Yeah, so what?" I replied.

"Dude, no one's moved up in one day before. You have to be a high flyer." Jack said.

"Yeah," I said, "I have my finisher picked out."

"What?" Josh said, coming into the room.

"I think it will probably be a version of the Red Eye," I said.

"Wait, do you mean that thing Amazing Red does?" Jack said. Amazing Red was a wrestler WWE had contacted several times about signing but he never did.

"Yeah, I've been able to pull it of for a couple years," I tell Jack.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised. This kid is a freaking daredevil," Josh said.

"Well, Josh, glad I finally found it what type of wrestler he is." Jack said, "I invited Danny and Sam up, that cool?"

"Yeah, fine by me," Josh said.

"Who's Sam," I ask Jack.

"Sam is so awesome," Jack said, "She has the best roundhouse kick I've ever seen."

We heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, Danny!" Jack said.

Danny and a girl who I'm guessing was Sam came in.

"Samantha Jackson, where were you at lunch today?" Jack asked.

Sam replied, "Oh, I was just in the gym, working on my superkick. My knees aren't completely straight, but my roundhouse is still perfect."

"We brought movies!" Danny said, "We got _Saw, Nightmare on Elm Street, _and, _Friday the 13th."_

"Oh, God, no." I mumble under my breath.

Josh apparently noticed because he responded with, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't like scary movies."

"Sorry, I just get nightmares easy." I said.

"It's cool, we got some other movies, too. How about _The Heat _or _Ride Along_?" Jack asked.

"That's cool," I replied.

"Let's do it!" Sam said, sitting beside Jack. Danny put in _Ride Along _and we watched Kevin Hart and Ice Cube in one of the funniest movies I've seen in a while. After that, Sam and Danny went back to their rooms, and we went to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to see Josh already gone, and Jack combing his hair.

"Rise and shine, dude." Jack said.

"I just realized I never thanked you guys for switching movies last night," I said.

"Dude, no big. I honestly was in more of a comedy mood, anyway." Jack said, "These people around here, for the most part, are good people. You get your occasional jerk like David Young, but honestly, you should be comfortable. Anyway, enjoy your next classes!" Jack left the room.

I looked down at my schedule. My next classes were VGS and Grappling Arts. I had no idea what VGS stood for, but Grappling Arts was a must. You can't just win a match by diving on your opponent. I followed my map down to VGS, where I saw a ton of people, including Josh, Jack, Danny, and Sam. Their was another girl standing with them, who kinda looked like Danny. I guessed that was his sister, Bridgette. We were told to take our seats by some random person in front of a podium.

Once everyone was seated, he began with, "Hello, everyone. My name is Christopher Hartmann, and I'm the president of 2K Sports." At this everyone began looking at each other excitedly, "I would like to announce, officially, that we will be making a NXT High School video game. Every person who is on the roster at the moment will be in it. This includes injured people and people who have yet to debut will come on as free DLCs. Each one of you will get to perform your own moves for the game to scan and put in the game, which is what VGS stands for, Video Game Scan. The game will be released soon, we just need to get you guys scanned. First, we will get your basic body type, then, once a week, we will call ten of you down here to perform every move in your arsenal. Thank you, and we will start with scanning Adam Leonard." The person who I'm guessing was Adam got up, then I was called in.

They scanned my body and showed me what my character would look like. They also informed that I made the deadline to not be a DLC in the game, I would be an official character. They told me to go back to my dorm until my next class. About an hour later, Jack and Josh came in, and we played Xbox for an hour, WWE 2K14 and Deadliest Warrior. I was excited for my next class, but was even more excited to be in a video game.


	4. State of Shock

I walked into Grappling Arts, and I saw no one I knew. Except David Young.

"Oh look! It's the newb who thinks he can beat the champ!" David said.

I ignored him. Our teacher came in, and I introduced myself. He then taught me basic maneuvers, like lock ups and things of that nature. He then taught me some basic takedowns and arm drags. He told me to practice with someone, and pointed at a blonde-headed guy. I walked over and said hi.

"Hey, I'm Zach Sinclair," The guy said.

Zach taught me how to perform several moves, including a small package and my favorite move ever, the Jump DDT, Dolph Ziggler style. I decided to add those to my arsenal. I looked at David, who had just hit a massive power slam. His partner was writhing in pain, which steeled my will to win even more.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, do you want to go get lunch?" Zach asked.

"Sure, I replied.

* * *

We walked in the cafeteria, and got some food.

"Hey, idiots!" someone yelled at us.

"Who is that?" I asked Zach.

"Peter Anderson. Jerkwad," Zach said.

"Hey, loser. You are going to get crushed by David. And you, go back to New York, pube," Peter sneered.

"Enjoy being the first person to be kicked out of this school for lack of insult ability," Zach said.

"You'll pay for that comment," Peter said.

We sat down, and he told me his basic backstory, he was from New York, and got an open spot in the school, just like I did.

"Weird, isn't it," He said.

I told him my story, and that I was facing David.

"You're the crazy guy! I want you to crush that jerk," Zach said.

"I'll try," I said.

"That's the best you can do, try," Zach said, "I faced a lot of bullies for various reasons, but he is on another level of ass-dom."

"That's for sure," I said.

"I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied.

* * *

I got back to the room and grabbed my journal.

_Journal #2_

_Hey, Journal. I just find out I going to be in a video game! And I also got challenged to a match on Open Fight Night, against the school champ. If I lose, I have to leave. But if I win, he has put his title on the line against Josh. I think it's worth it. Talk more later._

_-AJ-_

Just as I finished, someone knocked on the door. I answered, and it was Danny.

"Someone got attacked out of the ring!" Danny said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Zach Sinclair," Danny said.

"Shit!" I said, running out of the room.

"That's not everything!" Danny said, but I ignored him.

* * *

I went downstairs, and saw Zach lying on his back, knocked out, bruised and bloody, surrounded by people who were talking and whispering. The nurses were attending to him. He got put on a stretcher, and I saw something written on his back.

In red capital letters, someone had spray painted, "FAG" on his back.

* * *

I went upstairs, and saw that Jack, Josh, and Sam were in the room with Danny.

I told them what he looked like, but left out the spray paint.

"Yeah, Zach gets pushed around a lot, but it has **never** been this bad," Jack said.

"Is he gay?" I asked.

"Why are you asking?" Josh said.

I told them about the paint. They were shocked, and were silent until Josh answered me.

"Yeah, he is," he said.

"I didn't think there were any homophobes here," I said.

"People come from all over here, it's inevitable that there will be at least a couple," Sam said.

"It sucks, though, Zach is so nice," I said, "I'm going to go visit him."

"I'll come with," Danny said.

We left the room.

* * *

We went down to the trainer's room, were Zach was finally up.

"Hey AJ, hey Danny," He said, obviously in pain.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Five people jumped me from behind, I never saw them. Four of them held me down, and they put something on my back,"

"Spray paint," Danny said.

"And then beat the crap out of me. I'm not cleared to compete, for at least a couple weeks. What did they spray paint on my back?" Zach asked.

"Um," I asked, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Zach said.

"They sprayed "FAG" in red capital letters," Danny said.

Zach looked like he was about to cry, "Really?" He then actually started crying, "I've dealt with this for a long time. I applied at every school to get away from that. Someone somehow found out here, though, then the whole school knew. I tried to deny, but that only made them more sure. I can't ever escape it!"

"Zach, calm down," I said, "We're on your side,"

He wiped his eyes, "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

A nurse told him he could go back to his room.

"Who are your roommates?" Danny asked.

"David Young and Red Daniels," Zach said.

"My god," Danny replied. Red was one of David's lackeys, "I'll ask if you can stay in AJ's room tonight. They won't let me, I've only got room for three beds, you guys have room for a cot."

"That's cool with me," I said.

"Okay," Zach said.

We received permission, and we found a cot in our room. Sam had left, and I filled Josh and Jack in.

"Yeah, you can stay in here," Jack said, Josh nodded.

"Okay," Zach said, lying on the cot.

"Dude, take my bed, I'll sleep on the cot," Josh said.

"Are you sure?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, your hurt, you should be a comfortable as possible," Josh said.

"Thanks, and AJ, thanks for cheering me up," Zach said.

"No problem, you were nice to me," I said, Jack turned off the light and we got into bed.

"No one has ever been nice back," Zach said, right before he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's been a while hasn't it! Zach is a character that just popped into my mind. He will be part of a major plot point later. Also, speculate on who attacked him, I like it! Please review, it helps with the storyline! Thanks to 98Welshman for letting me spin-off his story. This is zorbo678, signing off!**

**BTW: A couple will be formed soon.**


End file.
